As is well known to one skilled in the art of formulating and applying coatings it is desirable to introduce reinforcing material such as cork, glass, etc. or metallic powder or granular or other composition filler materials in a coating applied to the surface of a substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,241 granted to Mathias et al on Oct. 15, 1996 entitled "Convergent End-Effector" having common co-inventors and a common assignee of this patent application relates to a spray gun for coating materials on the surface of a substrate. This type of spray gun and the coating includes reinforcing material (cork and glass) added to a liquid resin in a convergent stream formed by the end-effector. In this method of applying the coating the glass and cork are transported by air to the end-effector where it mixes with the liquid resin downstream of the end-effector's nozzle. Each of the reinforcing materials are individually transported from the eductor and mixed prior to being introduced to the liquid resin. This invention is particularly directed to the mixing aspects of the components and particularly to an efficient, sturdy and long lasting mixer that not only mixes the components but has the capability of transporting the mixed components through the mixer to the next station where it is intended to be utilized.